Detection of intracellular bacterial enzymes is typically performed by preparing a suspension of bacterial cells, mixing the bacterial cell suspension with lysis buffer for a period of time, preparing the reagents needed to detect an intracellular bacterial enzyme and adding those reagents to the bacterial extract formed from lysing the bacterial cells. This process requires the preparation of multiple solutions and multiple steps.